


Brandy Highball

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Father and Son talk, Gen, Light Angst, cocktail ficlet, drinking and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry asks Jo over for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy Highball

Brandy Highball  
By PattRose  
Summary: Henry asks Jo over for a drink. 

Henry noticed that something was wrong with Jo lately. He would catch her staring at him and then turn away as quickly as possible. If Henry didn’t know better, he would think she wanted him. _You mustn’t give her any mixed signals. You can’t have Jo, now or ever._

When Henry got home that night, Abe was watching him as he ate dinner. “What’s wrong? I know when something is eating at you.”

“Abe, you’ve always been able to read me. I think Jo Martinez has designs on me. But we both know this can’t happen. Not now. Not ever.”

“Why do you do that? You were with Mom for years. Why wouldn’t you take another chance on a good woman? It doesn’t have to get serious to start with. Keep it light and friendly. Find out how open she is to different things and move on from there. For starters just ask her over for a drink. Nothing more and nothing less.”

“I guess I could ask her over for a drink. She seemed like she wanted to talk to me. But what if she wants a relationship, Abe? I can’t give her that.”

“You could tell her that you’re confused and need some time. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind waiting for you.” Abe smiled over at his father with much love. 

“I’m going to call her and ask her if she’d like to meet for a drink.”

“Dad, just ask her over here. I’m going to be reading in my room. You’ll have all the privacy you need.”

“Okay, I will.” Henry picked up the phone and dialed. 

“Yes, Henry?”

“Jo, how would you like to stop by and have a drink with me?” 

“I’m on my way out of the station, now. I’ll see you in about fifteen minutes.”

Henry started straightening up the apartment and made sure he had everything he needed for drinks. The drink he had in mind only called for two things. He lucked out, both were there. Now he just had to wait for Jo to get there.

*

Jo smiled when she saw Henry waiting for her at the door when she got out of the cab. “Hello, Henry, how are you this fine night?”

Henry smiled. “I’m doing great and was looking forward to just having some talk time with a friend.”

Henry locked up after he closed the door and they walked upstairs to the kitchen. 

“I was thinking about stopping somewhere and having a quick drink, so I was so thrilled that you called.”

“I’m glad I called then. Sit down at the table and I’ll make you the drink. Would you like some dinner, also?”

“What did you have for dinner?” Jo asked, sweetly. 

“Chicken and dumplings. They heat up nicely, if you’re hungry.”

“I am, Henry. Thank you. I’ll take dinner and a drink.”

Henry got the dinner all heated up, put on a plate and set it down in front of her. 

“I’ll make your drink now.”

Henry took two ounces of brandy, pouring it into a highball glass filled with ice. Then he topped that off with Ginger Ale and gently stirred. Henry loved this drink. It was so easy and was stronger than it sounded like. 

Once it was done, he set it down in front of Jo and sat across from her and they drank their drinks in silence. 

Finally Jo said, “You know, Henry, I never ever tried brandy until I met you and since then I really like the drinks you serve. Thank you for introducing me to something new. And I also have never tried chicken and dumplings. I love them.”

“You looked like something was on your mind, Jo. Would you like to talk about it?”

Jo shook her head and said, “Just needed to talk to anyone about anything. That case we had was horrible. I’m trying to get past it.” _There is no way I’m telling him I’m ready for Paris with him. I want to get lost in Paris. But he’s going to have to make the first move._

Henry ended up mixing two more of the drinks and they sat down to drink them. 

Jo looked at her watch three drinks and three hours later. She loved Henry’s company and companionship. She was lucky they were friends. _Why can’t he make the first move, damn it?_

When Jo said it was time to go, Henry walked her down to the front door and unlocked it. He waited with her for the cab, opening up the door making sure she was safely buckled in. 

He couldn’t help himself, he kissed Jo on the lips. As soon as he had done it, he knew it was the wrong time and the wrong place. 

Jo pulled him in for a much deeper kiss and let him know exactly how she felt about him. 

Henry backed away from her and said, “You should really get home. We’ll talk about the kiss tomorrow. I’m too tired right now.”

“How would you like to get lost in Paris with me?” she asked nervously. 

“I’ll sleep on it, but you know how much I love Paris. I don’t want us to jump into anything we’re not ready for.”

“Thank you for being so patient and thoughtful. I really like you, Henry Morgan.”

I like you too, Jo. Now have a safe trip home.” Henry slammed the door of the cab and walked back into the shop door. 

As Henry locked it, Abe walked up and said, “Did you ask her out?”

“No, she sort of asked me out. I told her I would sleep on it and let her know. But you know I can’t do this to her.”

“Think hard, Dad. It’s time to tell someone about us. I would love for Jo to know that you’re my father.”

“I said I will think on it. Now I’m going to bed. I had too many drinks tonight.”

“Night, Dad.”

“Good night, Abraham.”

The end


End file.
